dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Diomedes
} |name=Apollo Diomedes |type=Chaplain |image=Dow3diomedes.png |race=Space Marine |group=Blood Ravens |appearances=''Chaos Rising, ''Retribution "Dawn of War III" }} Apollo Diomedes is a renowned Blood Ravens veteran. He is the Captain of the Honor Guard and the former Captain of the 1st Company, acting as the right hand of Azariah Kyras and an antagonist in Chaos Rising. In Retribution, Diomedes returns as the main protagonist of the Space Marine Campaign. In Dawn of War 3, he is promoted to Chaplain. Background Captain Diomedes commanded the Blood Ravens' 1st Company for almost two centuries. He was known to lead the Chapter's elite with honor and skill. Diomedes' most famous victory came on the ravaged penal world of Obscurus. On the same day, he and his brothers defeated the Ork Warboss Manstompa Megakilla and the Chaos Sorcerer Anupharis the Cruel. After that victory Diomedes was elevated to the command of the Chapter Master's own honor guard, becoming Azariah Kyras's most public agent among the Chapter's far-flung battle brothers. Chaos Rising Apollo makes his entrance at the conclusion of a pitched battle on the world of Calderis, waged between Blood Raven defense forces and invading Black Legion warriors. The Heretical marines managed to lure a Blood Raven scout company into a trap and after savagely striking them, began sacrificing them to Chaos, under the auspices of a Chaos Sorcerer. The Force Commander and his strike force attempted to beat back the encroaching traitors, but even they found themselves hard-pressed to stand against the might of the Black Legion. During the confrontation with the Chaos Sorcerer, Apollo Diomedes descended upon the battlefield with a battlecry and struck down the sorcerer with his Power Axe. Diomedes inquired after a concise report of the situation, deftly repulsing any questions as to the reason for his and the Honour Guard's presence by stating that they did as the Chapter commands. Thaddeus, blistering over the many traps the Blood Ravens had been lured to and the many casualties sustained in the battle, began to angrily reprimand the Captain of the Honour Guard, before being mollified by Sergeant Cyrus. Diomedes then ordered the Commander and his strike force to retire to their cruiser and ordered also that the events of this day were to remain a secret. Diomedes did not formally grant any military aid to the Force Commander and Gabriel Angelos as they fought to defend their recruiting worlds from the savagery of the Black Legion. Quite the opposite, in fact, he transmitted a vox message to every Blood Raven squad in the sector, urging them to abandon all crusade or recruitment or any other activities in the Aurelian sub-sector and prepare to be transferred to thee 'Ferox Rift Crusade', Thaddeus was quick to point out that there was indeed no such engagement being undertaken by Imperial Forces and asked how the Blood Ravens could follow a man so eager to abandon their very recruitment sector. While Gabriel Angelos urged the Commander to continue to fight off the Legion, while also stating that he would try to discuss the matter of the sector with Diomedes personally. The Force Commander undertook many vital operations that served to deal mighty blows to the Chaos Space Marines and served to set them back immensely. However, they also began to uncover various clues (by way of audio logs of the Judgement of Carrion, narrated by Apothecary Galan) that revealed a terrible truth that their own Chapter Master was in league with the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. A revelation that did much to explain his new edicts to have the Blood Ravens abandon Aurelia to the Black Legion. Diomedes however made a new announcement, and decreed that Gabriel Angelos was a traitor and heretic to the Chapter, as were all of those who followed him. The Strike Force, horrified at this new declaration, took it upon themselves to expose the corruption of the Honour Guard and redeem Gabriel's name. Managing to deftly use the Chapter's adherence to the Codex Astartes against itself by destroying various combat generators, provoking an strategic withdrawal of Blood Raven forces, they made their way to Diomede's main command center without killing a single Blood Raven. They were met by Apothecary Galan, who was complicit with the Chapter Master in the corruption, and defeated him. In his death throes, he was freed of the grasp of the daemon who was controlled him, and told the heroes that while the brothers of Diomedes retinue did serve Chaos, the Captain himself was pure of heart, though his loyalty to the Chapter Master blinded him. The Heroes manage to defeat Diomedes' retinue and destroy his HQ. Eliciting an hysteric rant from him, where he cursed them as renegades. Tarkus reasoned with him, righteously stating their loyalty and urging Diomedes to open his eyes to the heresy of the Chapter Master. Diomedes eventually relented, and told them to go. He was not present during the final battle against the Black Legion, remaining on Calderis to ponder over what had been said. Retribution A decade had passed since the defeat of the Black Legion. Diomedes' faith in the Chapter Master had been shaken, but not completely undone. Any heresy in the chapter, he instead blamed with corrupted brothers within it, such as Galan. Despite his stubbornness, Captain Angelos continued to prod him to the side of the rebels, having few allies to call upon. In order to help Diomedes come to terms with the truth, Angelos put Sergeant Cyrus, Techmarine Martellus, and a mysterious warrior known as the Ancient under his command. Diomedes was later met with the Inquisitor Adrastia, who notified him of the escalation in the accusations regarding his Chapter Master. Though he angrily protested the investigation, he found himself embroiled in a race against time to either expose and stop his Chapter Master or to find evidence that proved his innocence, else the Aurelian sub-sector and the Blood Ravens who defended it would be consigned to the holy flames of Exterminatus. The band, under the instructions of Martellus, managed to find an network of ancient technological devices known as Teleportariums, which served as their means of traversing the sector in lieu of star ships. Thus, they were able to confront the new offensives of the Chaos Space Marines of the Alpha Legion, as well as warbands of renegade Blood Ravens who were destroying the Chapter's own recruiting worlds, claiming their allegiance to a higher authority known as the 'Ascendant'. Diomedes attempted to use his authority as Captain of the Honour Guard to convince the marines to stand down, but to no avail. Solemnly, he was forced to do that which even Angelos could not dare and declared that the Space Marines under his command were authorized to kill any Blood Ravens who did not acquiesce to his orders to cease the desecration of the Argus centre. Much to the shock of the renegades. Diomedes' forces overcame the traitors and saved the city. However, the appearance of yet more sedition amongst the Blood Ravens disturbed him greatly. After overcoming yet more traitor attacks, Diomedes' confided in his brothers that they and Angelos were right of the corruption festering in the Chapter. Yet even then, he refused to blame Kyras for it. Eliciting the angry protests of Martellus, who said that Kyras was the heart of the Chapter, and had he been pure the corruption would not have flourished. Cyrus took the more cerebral approach of convincing him - he asked Diomedes' that having known Kyras for centures, was he defending his innocence because he knew him to be a virtuous servant of the Emperor or was it instead that the shame of admitting to a life spent in service to a heretic was too much to endure? Diomedes was caught off guard by this, and angrily rebuked the sergeant - ending the conversation and leading his men to face yet more heretics on Meridian. There, Diomdes uncovered the damning evidence. Fighting through the entrenchments of traitor guardsmen, he intercepted a vox message from Kyras which revealed that he was in fact the mastermind behind the traitor attacks and the revolt of the Imperial Guardsmen, and also his newfound worship of the Chaos Gods. Filled with cold anger over centuries of lies he had been subject to, and sorrow over the fact that his life was a lie; Diomedes led his men to Typhon Primaris, where the message originated. Ignoring the advice of his brothers to instead notify the Inquisition. Believing the Inquisition would require more proof before acting and wishing to confront Kyras personally. The Blood Ravens also destroyed an Eldar Host they believed that worked in tandem with the Chaos forces. Kyras revealed himself to Diomedes, where he praised him as his greatest champion for destroying the Eldar who worked their ritual magicks to hold back the Exterminatus fleet. Diomedes was shocked to learn that Kyras had in fact orchestrated the Exterminatus and all the events leading up to it. In his own words, Kyras admits, long have I orchestrated the slaughter of the sub-sector, all in Khorne's Name. As Diomedes fell into despair, Kyras offered him a chance to join him in the glorious exultation of the Lord of Battle, first by killing the followers of Angelos and becoming 'the slaughterer he knew him to be'. Diomedes thanked Kyras for showing him the truth; that his service was a lie. He did not know what he was anymore, but he was adamant that he was no traitor. He refused Kyras' offer, prefering to die alongside his loyal brothers than serve as Kyras' pawn. The Blood Ravens then narrowly escaped the planet as the fleet bombarded it. Escaping via teleportarium to the Judgement of Carrion. Where Diomedes had all but given totally into his depression, and that there was no hope to defeat Kyras, and no way to redeem themselves of the being pawns of the heretic, and there was no more left to say - only to lay down their arms and await the end. It was here that the mysterious ancient made his presence known. Removing his helmet, and to the shock of Diomedes, revealing himself to be Sergeant Tarkus he spoke of Avitus, the traitor who had betrayed them to the Black Legion ten years ago. And his friendship with him and his eventual fall, how he too despaired at the knowledge of his Chapter Master's corruption. Seeing the same signs in Diomedes, he would not risk that. And declared he would slay Kyras himself, and if he had to, Diomedes as well. And while the past glory was naught but lies, their true duty to the God-Emperor remained, and could not be corrupted by Kyras' evil. Diomedes, moved by his brother's unbreakable faith moved from anguish to purpose. Leading his brothers with renewed zeal and strength. They escaped the Space Hulk and dealt crippling blows to the traitor legion; eventually cornering Kyras in the only place that would not feel the wrath of the Inquisition - a world long dead at their hands; Cyrene. Kyras' plans were unabated, he would offer up the slain of the sub-sector for the glory of Khorne and thus receive his patron's favour and thus be elevated to mighty stature; a Daemon Prince of unimaginable strength. The Loyalists resolved to strike at their fallen leader when he was most vulnerable - the transformation itself. Unbeknownst to both sides, Gabriel Angelos had gathered his allies in the Chapter into a powerful army to accomplish the same thing. Though Gabriel was a mighty warrior; Kyras was half way through his ascension, and even still was a powerful being himself. Man and daemon dueled one another, but in the end, Kyras' power was too great. And he struck Gabriel down. Filled with righteous fury at this act, the Blood Ravens undid the powers granting Kyras' his invulnerability and confronted him; screaming out praises to Gabriel and the Emperor and roaring out for vengeance for their ruined chapter and fallen brothers. Kyras was yet a titanic monstrosity and many brothers fell before he was slain. The Daemon Prince was finally destroyed with a concentrated orbital bombardment from the Blood Raven battlebarge; the Litany of Fury. With his death, the blood red skies over Cyrene's husk dissipated and Diomedes told Adrastia of the deed, urging her to stop the exterminatus and cradling the ruined body of Gabriel Angelos. Ending Diomedes and the Blood Ravens returned to the battlebarge with Angelos' body. Narrowly being able to save him from death and repairing him with extensive bionics. Under the leadership of Diomedes and a recovered Angelos, the loyalist Blood Ravens under their command initiated a massive purge in order to cleanse their chapter of its taint. Every battle brother was investigated and those deemed corrupted were ruthlessly purged. It can also be assumed that many of the Blood Ravens battle doctrines were investigated as well. Whilst these actions unquestionably reduced the Blood Ravens already thin ranks significantly further, by its conclusion the small chapter was left proud and noble, once more and could now safely rebuild itself into a war machine worthy of the Emperor. Diomedes is last seen speaking with Angelos, warily rejoicing in the redemption of their chapter. While Gabriel reminds him that much mercilessness was needed to cleanse the last stains of heresy Kyras left in the chapter - Diomedes reflects that even so, finally, they were pure and noble once more. Diomedes goes on to state that he cannot serve the chapter in the same manner as before - but for Gabriel, the office of Chapter Master is fitting. Diomedes and the Chapter kneel before Angelos; who is reborn in steel and cloaked in golden light. He then declares that none shall find him wanting. Dawn of War 3 Diomendes returns in Dawn of War 3, now serves as a Chaplain of the Chapter. Stats See also * Chaos Rising/Apollo Diomedes -- Chaos Rising stats article * Retribution/Diomedes -- Retribution stats article Gallery Dow2r sm force commander portrait.png|Diomedes in Retribution Retri sm campaignheroes1.jpg|Diomedes in Retribution images.jpg|Appolo during Chaos Rising Dow3diomedes.png|Chaplain Diomedes, promoted for his efforts in saving Captain Angelos and the Blood Ravens chapter itself. Latest?cb=20170509205334&path-prefix=dow.jpeg|A true hero of the Chapter, as seen in Dawn of War III Ru:Аполлон Диомед Category:Characters Category:Blood Ravens